Dragon's Tooth sword (DX)
The non-eutactic blade (NEB), also called 'Dragon's Tooth '(Chinese: 龍牙) by the Triads, is a low-tech skill weapon in Deus Ex. Background The Dragon's Tooth is a nanotechnologically constructed blade that is dynamically forged on command into a non-eutactic solid. It was developed around in VersaLife's Hong Kong laboratories, who discovered a way to mix nanotechnology and traditional metals, and the original prototype was used to help start a war between two prominent Triads, the Luminous Path and the Red Arrow. JC is allowed to keep the prototype by the Triads for his own use for the rest of the game. The blade itself is non-eutactic and made of pure nanomechanical machines. VersaLife inserted iron rods into the carbon framework of the nanites (electromagnetically manipulated microscopic scanners, cleaners, and hammers) which continuously move over the surface of the blade, dynamically forging it on command. Characteristics When the Dragon's Tooth sword strikes something, the game will actually apply five slices instantly to whatever it hits to prevent players from using its high damage to destroy almost any door in the game. The damage of each slice is boosted by any sort of melee damage bonuses the player has at the moment. The light from the DTS will light up the area immediately near the player. It does not break stealth too, see Notes. Tactics *The Dragon's Tooth sword is good for any character build because it is powerful enough that even players untrained in Low-Tech weapons can take down anything with a single headshot. *Boosting one's Low-Tech skill level is a great idea for those that want to use the DTS often, as the damage and boosts will make it even easier to defeat stronger foes with body shots. *Both the Combat Strength and Targeting augs make it even more powerful by boosting each slice's damage and, with the Combat Strength aug, increase attack speed. With high levels in both and a level or two in the Low-Tech skill level, players will be able to defeat robots with ease. *This weapon is quite effective for destroying doors. A single swipe will do 20 damage, which allows the player to destroy. However, the Combat Strength and Targeting augs, along with a level in Low-Tech weapons, can boost its power to the point where nearly any type of door and all security cameras and turrets can be destroyed with a single swipe. *This weapon is great for stealthy players, as the damage multiplier from hitting an enemy unaware of the player can take down any humanoid enemy in the game with one shot. *Combining the DTS with the Speed Enhancement aug makes it a very effective weapon for hit and run tactics. Simply activate the aug, charge a target, hit them with the DTS before they can fire, then run to the next target if there are enemies left. Players that can't down some enemies in one hit can also use it to circle-strafe enemies so that they can't hit the player while they're being hit with the DTS. This is particularly useful for karkians, as their attacks are very powerful. *While the DTS is very powerful when used on Men in Black, Women in Black, and robots, the explosion they make when they die can cause a lot of damage. Players that want to use the DTS against them should be very careful and should be ready to heal as soon as possible. Notes *4x1 inventory space. *The sword can be used as a makeshift flare, as it emits light when pulled out. This is useful to save bioelectric energy in dark places like air ducts, Very useful in the 'Scuttle the Freighter' mission when you're playing stealth. *Always check if a door can be destroyed with the sword before using lockpicks, the sniper rifle or explosives. Locations Hong Kong, found in the secret compartment in Maggie Chow's apartment. Users *Walton Simons *Maggie Chow *Woman in Black *Alex Jacobson *Morgan Everett Trivia *With Master Low-Tech skill level, a level 4 Combat Strength, a level 4 Targeting aug, and a sneak attack, each slice will do 960 per swipe, which adds up to 4800 damage total, making it the most powerful weapon in the game. *The sword's appearance and the animation it plays when being wielded is reminiscent of the lightsaber from the Star Wars films. Gallery File:dts_1.png|Holding the Dragon's Tooth sword. WS DTS.jpg‎|Walton Simons with his non-eutactic blade Mib dts.jpg‎|Woman in Black with a non-eutactic blade See also *''The True Way'' by Kishiro Yoshitaka pl:Miecz Smoczy Kieł (DX) Category:Deus Ex low-tech skill weapons Category:Articles with Chinese script